


Not a Single Star War

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Short One Shot, So here we are, Tumblr Prompt, and i got this prompt, but i liked it enough to want to do something with it, it was just a throwaway line, kind of spoilers for the season 3 finale?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: Or, the one where Kara invites Brainy over to finally remedy his regrettable lack of Star Wars knowledge.





	Not a Single Star War

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from Tumblr user karascapeism

“I seem to recall you saying something about you never having shown me _Star Wars_ , when last we spoke.”

Brainy’s voice isn’t entirely unexpected, when he joins her at the balcony the day after Winn leaves, wearing his image inducer and new DEO uniform. She turns to him with a smile on her face.

“That’s right, I did.” Kara says. “That seems so long ago, after… everything we just went through.”

 _After changing time_ , she thinks. But she has a feeling things would be even worse if she told anyone what really happened there.

So, instead, she continues with, “You want to see them, right?”

“Them? As in, there are multiple Star Wars?”

Kara almost laughs. “Kind of? I mean… listen, you just have to go into it without me telling you anything.”

“So you are going to show them to me.” Brainy says.

“If you want to, of course. Do you?”

He looks up at her, hands forming that upside-down triangle he seems to like so much.

“Well, I would not want to miss out on anything from the twenty-first century, would I?”

“Great!” Kara says. “I’ll just ask Winn-“

The words come out before she can stop them, and as soon as she realizes what she’s said, she freezes, her and Brainy looking at each other with awkward silence between them.

“I mean, we’ll… rent them. From somewhere.” She answers. “You don’t have to worry about anything, I’ll take care of it.”

“And this will be at your loft, correct?”

“Yeah.”

She’s only now realizing that he’s never seen it in real life. For that matter, that they haven’t really spent that much time together, since the mind-prison, and all they have seen of each other is while as Supergirl and Brainiac 5, working together to stop the Worldkillers and Daughters of Juru.

Kara Danvers and Querl Dox… they’re nearly strangers.

“I’m afraid I do not know where that is.”

“Right. Okay, I’ll just have to fly you there. Unless you want to walk? It’s not far.”

Brainy looks at her, confused.

“You seem to be implying that you wish to partake in this activity tonight.”

“Why not, right?” Kara says.

“True.” Brainy answers. “And, as for our method of transportation, that is up to you.”

“Flying it is, then.” She answers, gently picking him up. He almost lets out a yelp as he’s picked up, but he relaxes once she’s holding him steady.

“You’re not afraid of heights, are you?”

“I _do_ pilot the Legion ship on occasion, so I would hope not.”

“Well, hang on.” Kara says, and as the two of them take off, all she can think of is that she can’t wait to get home.


End file.
